Eternal Nightmare
by Sayaka Shinohara
Summary: He was forever stuck in eternal nightmare, and only one person can help. Parental!RoyEd . Chapter story. Rated M for torture. (NO SEXUAL TORTURE, SICKHEADS)


Eternal Nightmare

He was lying there in his cold, bloody cell. What else could he do? Nothing. He was there. Bloody and badly bruised. His wounds wouldn't heal, mentally and physically. His stomach was wide open, yet he was still alive. Why wouldn't he die already? Why? Did God want him to suffer? Yeah, that's what he is thinking right now. He was stuck in this cell for five months, waiting for help. But he has waited long enough, he was tired of waiting for help. Yes, that's what he was waiting for.

He was waiting for Death.

His neck was slit, his veins pulsating for all to see. His right golden eye scooped out like ice cream. His hands were cut, bloody flesh sticking out of him. His right leg was broken so he could no longer struggle. His body filled with cuts and stab wounds. His already strained hands tied to his back, his neck tied with chains like a dog. He felt disgusted with what his captives did. He was tortured here, physical and mental torture, that's what. He wasn't given food. No water, no nothing. When was the last time he ate?... Right. a month ago. He had to survive for a while. Wait, why would he want to survive if there was no one waiting for him?

He had burns all over him. His ribs were crushed to piecess and his skull felt broken. His head was bleeding, no... His whole body was. He now realized how cruel every person is.

There were footsteps coming closer.

Tip... Tap...Tip...Tap... He'd wait for his torture to finally come again. He shook from his position. What kind of cruelty is coming his way today? He just wished his captive would hurry up and finish him already. He was being used as a bait. A bait for what, exactly? He could no longer remember. The pain was all he could think of. His automail was first. It was ripped off of him painfully, and without even a second of break, it was shoved back to the port. His automail was broken, he forgot.

The footsteps were coming closer. Wait, he remembered that there were only two people here which were his torturers, but now there were...What, seven? There was metallic clanking as they got closer and closer. They weren't walking, they were running. Why? Were they that excited to see and torture him? Maybe the two Homunculi finally decided to get the other five to beat answers out of him. What answers? No answers were to be given. He forgot. How could they beat you for something you didn't know? He heard faint yellings of 'get back up!' and 'Send help!' But he no longer cared. He was going to die anyway.

The footsteps stopped at his door now. Before he could say anything, the door was kicked open.

Who were they? His vision was blurry. He wanted to say something.. .But he couldn't.

"Holy shit...Fire the rounds! We found him! We found Fullmetal!" A man with jet black hair and obsidian eyes yelled to a woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He was staring at them, though it hurt to move. With only his left eye to look at them, he faced the wall again, his energy draining out. Who was Fullmetal? Who were these people? Right then, he heard loud metallic clanking breaking through the room. He didn't want to turn again since he might break his neck this time. "Where? Where's brother?!" The large clunk of armor yelled. Who was this? Who's brother? He heard others gasp. "Oh God...What happened to chief?!" A man with cigarette tucked in his mouth yelled, the cigarette falling down his mouth.

The man with jet black hair approached the golden-haired boy. "Fullmetal,it's okay now, we're going home." The boy's eye widened. He shook, shaking away the man.

"No! Get back! I can't trust anyone!" He yelled out, shocking everyone. "Brother.." When the boy heard the voice of his own brother, he screamed out, as if he were scared. What? Fullmetal Alchemist, Scared? Yes. He was.

"You...You're back...I can't..I can't take you anymore..Leave me...Leave me alone!" The armor gasped. What? His brother wanted him to leave. Why? Did something happen? The woman went and kneeled on the ground near the broken doll, helping the man unchain him.

"Edward, you're fine now. Calm down." She said with her soothing, warm voice. Ed still shook. "No... Stop it..Stop touching me!" He yelled again. As they finished, the man helped him sit up, making him shake even more. "No..Don't touch me! The way...The way you kept cutting me open was bad enough...Leave me alone!" When the woman saw the wounds, she covered her mouth in shock. "Colonel.." "You disgust me...Disgust me..!" Edward muttered. When Riza put a helping hand on Ed's shoulder, he went all defensive. "No! Don't touch me! I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

Mustang also stared in shock of the wounds. God, what did they do to you?

"Don't just stand there! Get help!" Alphonse stared in horror. His brother was missing an eye, has a broken leg, and his stomach was flayed open. "Brother! What did they do to you..?!" Alphonse gasped in shock. When Edward turned to him, his eyes widened. "No! Get me away from him! Get away from me! I can't trust you...I can't trust anyone!" Havoc helped Mustang get Edward out of the cell. Mustang ruffled Ed's hair comfortingly. "There, there Fullmetal...We're going home now. Calm down...Listen." Ed's senses became a bit clear. "..Mus..tang..?" The said man smiled at him. "We're going home now...Okay?"

"But...But they said you...You left me there..How can I trust you...?" Mustang frowned. What did those monsters do? "Don't worry. You're safe now. You'll be fine."

Edward stopped shaking now. "Chief, what did they do to you...?" Havoc said miserably. Ed didn't reply.

Mustang sighed. The Fullmetal they knew was stuck in an eternal nightmare.

And all they can do is help him wake up.

NEXT CHAPTER: WINRY'S NIGHTMARE 


End file.
